BELOVED
by Jinny-chan
Summary: Updated 06-11-08 With the return of his older brother, will Ritsuka's fragile world be whipped around? Yes it will... SoubixRitsuka, SeimeixRitsuka, implied SeimeixSoubi Future M
1. Without hesitation

The soft, cat-like appendages retreating within the silky black strands that they were identical to. The boy looked around, more than just slightly nervous of the horde of people bustling about. Soubi had all but insisted that he come here together, but Soubi doesn't "insist" on anything. Instead he lets his master "decide" on what course of action to take, though he makes not so subtle hints at most irritating of times that he wants something.

For instance, today! It certainly wasn't _his_ idea to come to this obnoxiously loud and unruly "hip" restaurant! Soubi had waited for him patiently enough at the school gates, wanting for the Saturday class to dismiss, and then pounced on him with this new idea. Rather it was more of a request of his, but with the way he dismissed Yuiko and Yayoi before they could offer to walk them home. Honestly, it felt more like it was a demand.

Fidgeting slightly, Ritsuka absently rubbed his arm as he looked at everything except the blonde sitting right in front of him. He winced the slightest bit as his fingers lightly brushed against the newest of injuries his mother had made. He had hoped it would have healed a bit by now…but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. What was it that made her so mad this morning anyway?

Oh yeah…the painting. Soubi had been true to his word, for once, and gave him the most beautiful painting he had ever seen a few months ago. Unfortunately, the vibrant canvas was misplaced when his mother randomly cleaned his room one day while he was at school. Long story short, her Ritsuka would never _ever_ hide such a thing, or steal. When he kept telling her it was a gift, she became enraged and threw so many more things at him this time. She didn't miss her mark much either.

Sighing, he shifted his weight for the umpteenth time and waited impatiently for their ordered food to come. It wasn't as though he felt particularly hungry, but the faster they ate the sooner they could leave. And the less he'd have to think about how much seeing Soubi made his heart ache. He wanted so much just to melt in the other man's arms, whisper back 'I love you' and keep him forever. But he knew he couldn't, Soubi belonged to Seimei after all.

The knowledge of who, in the end, held power over the blonde's heart was devastating. When everything was said and done, Seimei's word was still law. There was no denying it, and no way to get around the hideous truth. He loved his brother so much, but he still ached for something more. Deep inside he hid his heart well, even if he could hear it screaming at him every waking moment.

"Ritsuka?" The voice tore him abruptly from his thoughts, ripping him away from whatever plan he might have developed. "Is there something wrong? You look…"

"I'm fine!" He sounded irritated, and he didn't know why he felt so angry. He was actually relieved to be torn from his depression, but somehow he wasn't feeling at all grateful.

"I see," Soubi frowned, not looking convinced. "Ritsuka, what's been bothering you?"

"Nothing!" He felt himself slouch, slinking under the table as though he could hide himself. Thankfully their waitress interrupted, bringing their food that was erupting steam and the fresh smell of whatever it was they bought. He didn't remember, nor care, what it was he was eating; but he shoveled the food in his mouth to avoid Soubi's questions. When he finally realized it was pointless to ask, he sighed and ate slowly, watching Ritsuka carefully.

The walk home was a quiet one; Ritsuka still wasn't ready to answer anything. Strangely enough, Soubi felt mild relief and just thought Ritsuka was finally punishing him. He was doing the same thing he did: refuse to let on to what was going on. "Are you sure?" Soubi stopped when Ritsuka reached the door, knowing full well he wasn't allowed inside. The boy never paused or acknowledged him, and he took that as a 'yes' as he reluctantly made his way home.

Making his way around the house, he quietly checked to see the time while keeping an eye out for his mother. It was almost six; he only just made it. The sound of soft footsteps behind him startled Ritsuka and he gasped while his mother embraced him, for once in a loving manner.

"Ritsuka! My Ritsuka, you've come back to me! You must have!" She babbled on for quite a while, and Ritsuka was too tired to say he wasn't her Ritsuka. No, just let her pretend for now, it would only do her good right? "Ritsuka-kun! Go upstairs, there's a surprise waiting for you!"

Now somewhat afraid, he did as he was told, quietly wondering if this was another trap. What would the real Ritsuka do, obey his mother right? "Okay mom, I'll go right up," when she didn't look at all displeased, he smiled gently. For once he did something right!

He let himself be dragged by his mother up the stairs, but she stopped in front of his room where the door was closed. "Go in, Ritsuka!" She sounded absolutely thrilled, and was all but beaming. After he grasped the doorknob and assured her that he was in fact going right into the room, she ran back down the stairs muttering something about making dinner. So had she finally cracked?

When he finally stopped musing about his mother and threw open the door, the sight of what lie inside was almost too much to take! Gasping, he took ginger steps into the room, stepping as though the floor were made of glass and a misstep would cause everything to shatter. "Sei-mei!"

AN: Yes…That's where I'll stop it! Please review, and I will update soon!


	2. Breaking ground

"Sei-mei!" Ritsuka's breath was caught, along with his body as the whole image settled in his mind. "Seimei!" Getting his voice back, he threw himself forward, no longer worried about shattering his world. If he were to crumble, may he fall quickly, but not before he met those strong arms once more!

"Ritsuka-kun, slow down!" He could tell he was only kidding, the lightness of his brother's gentle voice told him so. The arms he longed for so long to safely wrap around him were at once pulling him in a tight embrace, which was eagerly returned by the black haired youth.

"Seimei! I knew it…" He let his face rest against his brother's strong chest, feeling as though life were somehow returning to normal. No…not normal, it would be better than ever! Maybe now, _his_ mother would finally…be _this_ Ritsuka's mother. It was too soon when Seimei needed to move, deciding it was best for them both to sit and talk for a bit before dinner.

"So Ritsuka, how has Soubi been?" The words stung, and Ritsuka had to look away. He hadn't noticed just where his gaze had headed until he spotted the moon, and instantly thought of the blonde.

"…Okay." Seimei frowned slightly, watching his dear brother closely and taking in this new side of him.

"What's wrong Ritsuka?" The boy in question shivered slightly. He knew he'd eventually have to come to terms with his situation, but why now! So…why did it hurt so much…?

"…Nothing…" His brother's arms had once again found their way about him, and drug him back into an embrace. There had been no objection, they both knew there wouldn't be, and for a while they both stayed lost in their own thoughts. Eventually they ran out of things to think on, and just listened to the world around them. It wasn't long before Ritsuka was on the verge of sleep, taking comfort in what he thought was gone forever.

"Ne, Ritsuka-kun, it's time to eat," his voice was soft, not wanting to disrupt the serene moment they managed to settle into. He gently prodded the surprisingly thin body, aiming at a known sensitive area to convince the other of moving.

Once again Ritsuka moved with determined precision, taking extra care not to shatter the world around him. There was only so much pain you could handle in your life, and now that he'd had a taste of his brother's return… If he were dreaming he never wanting to wake up, nightmare or not! Grasping the door handle with a shaking hand, he quickly looked back to see his brother. Relief rushed through his system when he met those welcoming eyes, and together they burst down the stairs.

……/

"Excuse me," Seimei stood elegantly from his spot at the table, having finished his portions already. As Ritsuka rose to follow he gently forced him down, urging him to finish first. He really did need to eat more or something, didn't he tell Soubi to take care of him! He made a quick job of keeping his anger in check, and returned to hiss room.

Ritsuka never noticed the ice-blue eyes watching them both carefully from the balcony, though he never escaped Seimei. The blonde man stood silently regarding his true master, awaiting his orders. Though he had to admit to his jealousy at the way the two brothers were so openly affectionate. However, years of training and practice having paid off, Soubi allowed none of his inner most emotions leak into his expression.

"Soubi," finally, his voice once again, "I ordered you to take care of Ritsuka…"

Soubi didn't flinch away from the even gaze he was gaining from Seimei. He must have done something wrong somewhere, and where Ritsuka was concerned… Well things tended to get rather messy.

"…Punish me," there was nothing that could have prepaired the blonde the next action. Seimei merely looked away, and shook his head slightly.

"…Perhaps, it'll be best if you don't see him for a little while. Clearly you haven't done much good…" Soubi let none of inner turmoil show throw, though he was certain Seimei could feel it.

"Yes." As much as it killed him inside, Seimei was his law. He would do as Seimei said, and rightly suffer when failing to do so.

AN: Glad that you like this!


	3. Author's Note

I would like to applolgize for keeping my readers waiting this long. My stories are NOT going to be stopped. I WILL update ASAP. Through these few years I've undergone a LOT in my life. I am applying to college, so this is the perfect time to get creative once more (Art Institute!), and I intend to make time to write my updates. I also plan to make an update at LEAST three pages long from now on. Thank you so much for not giving up on me!

P.S. My e-mail is now so if you'd like to send me mail feel free.


	4. Vote!

-1I was just ACCEPTED to the Art Institute! 0　I know this isn't an update, BUT this may mean a celebratory fic in the near future! Replace the () with the actual symbol to e-mail me!

My e-mail adress is now: morris(underscore)s(underscore)m(underscore)(at)yahoo(dot)com

Please e-mail your vote with "My vote" as the topic. In the message including a pairing of your choice. Depending on the most popular I'll write a fic. If it's an interesting pairing, or the votes are close, I may write additional fics!

Remember, e-mail me your vote! And, you can vote for EACH series with ONE pairing per series.

Choices:

Star Ocean 3

LOVELESS

DNAngel

Okage

Okane ga Nai

Peace Maker Kurogane

Hikaru no Go

Gorgeous Carat

Gravitation

Boy Princess

Ai no Kusabi

If there's a series not up here ask me if I'm familiar with it and if I am I'll add that series to the list!

You may vote for two Genres:

Angst

Fluff

Epic (opposite of a one-shot)

One-shot

Horror

Lemon

If there's another genre you'd like it, add it to your vote and I'll take it as a count.

All updates will be placed on my profile.


	5. Finding truth

"Go now, Soubi

"Go now, Soubi. Ignore Ritsuka if he tries to reach you. Until I give you further notice, don't come back here," Seimei's voice was bored and unemotional, he spared no time watching Soubi and instead faced the door and awaiting the only thing he was capable of loving.

Soubi's head was bowed; his long blonde hair shielded his face from view, hiding his weakness he refused to show the world. His heart throbbed, splitting as he took in the true meaning behind his order. Not to go near Ritsuka again, not to touch or kiss or smile with the boy again. The very person that showed him what love was, gave him hope and joy. This was a fate worse than death, his master could truly be unbearably cruel. But he voiced none of his concerns, instead slowly bowed his way out the window, back to his unbearably empty and cold house.

As he sunk back into the darkness and resided alone in his mind he let his emotions over come him. Everything, everything had been given to Ritsuka, he had placed all his being into those tiny hands. He was what held him together, and now he felt as though he were empty and missing all his vitals. Slowly he sunk onto his floor, His face in his knees as he poured his heart out. He shook slightly from the force of the tears he never knew he could truly form after all he'd been through.

Seimei listened carefully as he heard light footsteps coming up the stairs, running up this way. Ritsuka was rushing to get back with his older brother, the person he left his life with and needed most of all. Ever since he disappeared, nothing was right. Even Soubi…was a liar, and a very weird adult. Saying things he did and didn't mean and mincing words all the time. Seimei was someone he could trust, could understand.

Ritsuka burst back into his room and launched himself at Seimei once again. He nuzzled his stomach as the elder laughed, and placed a warm hand lightly on his head. After a short while he let go, and sat beside his brother on his bed. He let his eyes wander, finally resting his sight on his board full of memories. Soubi took up most of his photos, and he blushed slightly in fear of what his brother would think of that.

He closed his eyes as he thought about the tall Fighter, his heart started to ache, as it always did. Something about the way he behaved made him crave the other despite knowing it was a relationship based on lies. Seimei wasn't dead, Soubi wasn't his, and Soubi didn't really love him. But why, even knowing all of this, did he yearn for Soubi's heart? Why did the sight of the other make his stomach flip and fill with butterflies? Why did he start to…fall in love?

"Ritsuka? What's wrong? You're so quiet, are you tired?"

Seimei's worried voice broke him out of his self pity and he looked up at the other with a small yawn.

"Alright, let's get a bath and go to bed," Seimei left to grab his own pajamas, and returned with a smile that Ritsuka found contagious. Forgetting the blonde he went down the hall along with the person he needed to see for so long.

"How's school been going?" Seimei started a new baught of conversation, just wanting to hear the voice he missed dearly.

"It's been great! I made new friends, Yayoi and Yuiko! I'll show you their pictures before bed. We've done all kinds of things together! I can wait to introduce you!" Ritsuka told all about the two class mates he began spending more and more time with.

"Sounds like you haven't had much time to miss me," Seimei's voice was slightly cold, his jealousy starting to show. He quickly covered it up when he saw the downcast look Ritsuka took on. He wasn't aware of how cruel his statement was and how it made the other feel guilty.

"That's wrong, I never forgot. I thought of you every day, and made so many memories of the things we did so I'd never forget. I always remembered you, and wanted you back. I'm so glad you're finally home!" Ritsuka's arms wrapped around him from behind and Seimei smiled. He was still the one in charge; nothing would ever take his place, or be above him. Ritsuka wasn't loveless, but his only beloved.

"I believe you. Alright now, let's go wash up," Seimei held the bathroom door open for his brother and followed him over to the washing area. "I'll wash your back!" Seimei happily took to washing his slightly embarrassed brother, not stopping at his back.

"Se-Seimei! I can wash myself!" Ritsuka's voice was flustered.

"But I used to do this when you were younger, please? I missed you so much!"

"…Alright," Seimei's guilt-trip worked, and Ritsuka agreed, not really minding his brother's attention. He actually missed everything he used to do with him. When he was rinsed off, he walked over to Seimei to return the favor and wash his back. Seimei stopped him before he went further and dunked him into the tub with a sly smile. Ritsuka just sunk into the water, dejectedly and slightly annoyed at being handled thusly. "Oh, don't be mad, I'll be joining you soon!"

Seimei reveled in being so close to his brother in the steaming water as his muscles relaxed. He would never share any intimate moments with any other person. Everyone else was unworthy, and the tought of touching them as he did Ritsuka was disgusting. Ritsuka, _his_ Ritsuka, was the only one worthy. Ritsuka was perfect, even when he was a baby. He wasn't ugly at any time in his life, and Seimei would see to it that he was always loved by himself.

"Hey Seimei, where were you all this time? Why… Why didn't you ever try to contact me," Ritsuka voiced what had been eating slowly away at him since his mind started working again. He couldn't keep his voice from cracking as his emotions threatened to take over.

Seimei's heart was filled with grief at the pain coming from Ritsuka's voice. He couldn't tell him everything. It was safer that way. "I couldn't contact you. You'd have been in trouble too."

"In trouble? What happened? Why were you gone?!"

"… Ritsuka, it's time to get to sleep. We can talk more in the morning," and with that he ushered his brother out of the bath and to the towel closet. He silently dried off and dressed, followed by Ritsuka. He led the other back to their room and true his word fell asleep with Ritsuka.


End file.
